The present invention is related to a method of using 7-((substituted)amino-8-((substituted)carbonyl)-methylamino)-1-oxaspiro(4. 5)decanes and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as diuretic, antiinflammatory, and cerebrovascular agents. The compounds, processes for preparing them, and pharmaceutical compositions containing them are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,493, which is herein incorporated by reference. The disclosed utility in the patent is analgesic. The compounds are also disclosed as having sedative, diuretic, and corticosteroid elevating effects and therefore as being useful diuretic and psychotherapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,087 covers certain substituted trans-1,2-diamino-cyclohexyl amide compounds which demonstrate selective opioid receptor binding. They are disclosed as useful as analgesics, diuretics, and psychotherapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,343 covers certain substituted naphthalenyloxy-1,2-diaminocyclohexyl amide compounds which possess selective kappa opioid receptor site binding activity and are useful as analgesics and diuretics.
European Application 258,095A discloses decahydroquinoline derivatives and European application 258,096 covers 1,2-diaminoindane derivatives. The compounds are analgesics with strong affinity for opiate receptors. The compounds are also mentioned as having diuretic, antiarrhythmic, cerebral antiischemic and hypotensive activity.
European Application 260,041 covers 1-acylsubstituted piperidine derivatives useful as analgesics with specific agonist effect on K receptors.
European Application 261,842 covers certain acylated-(1-(phenyl or benzyl)-1,2-ethylene diamines which are K-receptor agonists which act as analgesics through interaction with kappa opioid receptors.
European Application 254,545 covers 1,2-ethylene diamine compounds having analgesic, diuretic and antiinflammatory activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,286 covers transcyclohexane-1,2-diamine derivatives of thienylacetic acid. The compounds are disclosed as having analgesic activity.
European Application 260,555 covers benzo-fused cycloalkane and oxa- and thia-, cycloalkane trans-1,2-diamine derivatives useful as analgesic and diuretics.